Miss you
by Intertwined-Destiny17
Summary: Hao is dying thanks to Yoh who just fought him to save the world. Ren didn’t knew he loved that Asakura asshole so much until that dreaded day. Will he go find death himself to die aswell or will he live on? one shot.


Title: I miss you Hao...

Warning: character death. Cursing, kissing.

Pairings: RenxHao

Summary: Hao is dying thanks to Yoh who just fought him to save the world. Ren didn't knew he loved that Asakura asshole so much until that dreaded day. Will he go find death himself to die aswell or will he live on?

Disclaimer: I don't own Shaman King I really don't. ((Mutters and still I do own it. Lawyers glare at her.)) Okay okay already I don't own it there! And I don't own the song 'Miss you' from Aaliyah either, God I like that song I really do it reminds me of someone I lost...

Sayanora-Goodbye

Wo ai ni-I love you (Chinese)

Aishiteru-I love you (Japanese)

Ne-Hey

Baka-Idiot

Koi-Love

Hai-Yes

Iie-No

Nani-What?

'Speaking'

;;Song text;;

''Ghost talk''

&&&&&&&

Hao's POV

'I am dying... And I know it... I lost... I failed to destroy this stupid world... But worse of all... I lost to my twin brother Yoh Asakura... Damn him...' I thought and glanced up seeying Yoh standing there with a sad expression on his face. 'Why is he sad? ... this is what he wanted right? ... this is what he did... baka...' I thought and collapsed on the ground. 'You got what you wanted brother dear.' I hissed towards him.

All of a sudden their was a shout. I blinked a few times and saw Ren running over to me. 'Ah Ren... my koi... You will never know... How much I love you now...' I thought and bit my lip. He grabbed me when I fell to the ground. 'Hao...' he whispered soft and I looked in his golden orbs with a grin. 'Ne... quess... I lost... didn't I?' I whispered and coughed.

He blinked a few times and I could see his eyes were glistening of unshed tears. 'Ren-san?' I said my voice barely above a whisper. 'Hao... don't... don't give up... we can bring you to a hospital and... and you will survive and then... then we can stay together.' Ren whispered and silent tears came falling from my eyes.

'Iie Renny... it's far to late for that...' I said and cupped his face with my hands, brushing away his tears with my thumbs. 'Renny-kins... don't cry... not for me.' I whispered soft and shut my eyes in pain. 'Hao... Hao... Wo ai ni.' he whispered and I opened my eyes surprised looking in his. 'Nani..?' I whispered. 'Wo ai ni, Hao, wo ai ni.' he whispered again.

I blinked a few times and finally grinned. 'Aishiteru Renny-kins.' I murmured and he kissed me passionate. I answered the kiss and salt tears were now freely flowing from my eyes. 'Finally I told the one I love that I love him and I am fucking dying!' I thought angry. 'Ren.. Promise me... promise me you'll live on...' I whispered and looked in his golden orbs. He gritted his teeth and finally nodded meekly.

'Will you... Will you protect me then, from above?' he asked soft. 'Hai... always Renny-kins.' I said and kissed him one more time before closing my eyes. 'I am tired... so tired...' I thought. 'Sayanora my koi.' I whispered soft and gave one last sigh...

&&&&&&&&&&&&

Ren's POV

;;Ho...

Hey...ey...ey...ey

N-n-n-n-no, no;;

'The funeral was good... it was worthy of Hao.' I thought and put my roses on the coffin. 'Hao... wo ai ni. Always.' I whispered and kissed the coffin gently. Tears were stinging in my eyes. 'I never knew I loved that Asakura asshole until I saw him dying... I don't get it... I had a second chance for becoming one of the good guys... then why didn't you get one?' I thought and gritted my teeth. 'Damn you Yoh! You fucking killed your own brother...' I thought angry.

;;It's been to long and i'm lost without you

What am I gonna do, said i've been needin' you,

wantin' you

Wonderin' if your the same and who's been with you

Is your heart still mine, I wanna cry sometimes

I miss you;;

I blinked a few times trying to stop the tears, they still came. 'Ren... I am sorry for your loss.' Yoh said soft and put a hand on my shoulder. I turned around a scowled at him. 'My loss? It was your brother Yoh Asakura!' I snarled. Yoh lowered his head. 'I know Ren... But... You two loved eachother.' he whispered and I hit him. 'No not loved, love Yoh, love.' I hissed tears falling from my eyes. He blinked a few times astonished that I hit him finally his hand got to his cheek. 'Gomen Ren... Gomen...' he whispered and walked away. I closed my eyes and lowered my head. 'Hao fool... why do I miss you so?' I thought and ran away crying.

;;Off to college, quess you ran away

Straight from highschool you up and left me

We were close friends, also lovers

Did everything for one another

Now your gone and i'm lost without you here now

But I know I gotta live and make it somehow;;

I sighed deep and looked at the sky. 'Damn you Asakura asshole, why did you had to leave?' I thought and gave a weak grin. 'I miss you damn it... I miss your smirk, your eyes... but most of all... that kiss you gave me... I never loved, that was until I met you... And I thought it was just another emotion that I had to overcome... but that emotion staid and staid and it hurted so much... Hao... I am glad that I could kiss you, could tell you I love you before you... before you died... and still... I wished you were still with me.' I thought and looked at the stars.

;;Come back to me (To me)

Can you feel me (Callin')

Hear me callin' (For you) For you

'Cause it's;;

I bit my lip and smashed my fist against a tree which cause my fist to bleed. I blinked and looked at it. 'Why am I even here? Without you... I feel forsaken... I feel so alone.. Hao come back to me... I know.. I promised you to live on but... but how can I without you? You...' I thought and leaned against the tree slowly sliding down to sit on the grass. 'Hao Asakura... Damn you come back!' I shouted with a voice filled with pain.

;;It's been to long and i'm lost without you

So what am I gonna do, said i've been needing you wantin' you

Wantin' you (Woo...ooh...ooh...)

Wonderin' if your the same and who's been with you

Is your heart still mine? I wanna cry sometimes ;;

'You... were my live..' I finally whispered and a sob catched my throat. 'Renny... you knew I hated it if someone said that to me instead of Ren, and still you did, you kept saying it to me. Hao... you were the only one who I allowed to say it and I never knew why... until now. Because I love you, it's simple. I allowed it because I love you.' I whispered and started rubbing away the blood on my fist. 'And still... why didn't Yoh give you a second chance just like he gave me a second chance?' I said and looked up at the moon.

;;(I Miss You!) Now i'm sittin here thinkin' 'bout you

And the days we used to share

It's drivin' me crazy, I don't know what to do

I'm just wonderin' if you still care

I don't want to let you know that it's killin' me

I know you got another life, you gotta concentrate

Baby;;

I gritted my teeth and finally sighed deep. 'Remember when we first met Hao? It was on the airport we were ready to go to somewhere. And then you showed up... I was surprised at first you looked so much like Yoh, except that you had longer hair. And since then that feeling had been coming to me that strange feeling... you bragged about why taking a plane if you could go with your spirit. At that your spirit appeared and you flew away with it.' I thought and blinked my tears away. 'And now your gone and I don't know how I can make it through without you Hao...'

;;Come back to me (To me)

Can you feel me (Callin')

Hear me Callin' (For you) for you

'Cause it's

It's been to long and i'm lost without you

What am I gonna do, i've been needin' you

wantin' you (Baby)

Wonderin' if your the same and who's been with you

Is your heart still mine? I wanna cry sometimes

I miss you;;

I brushed my tears away. 'Ren you are a Tao and Tao's don't cry so stop it!' I thought angry. 'But.. Tao's couldn't love either and still I love don't I? So it's okay to cry...' I thought then. 'Crying is weak.' I thought and shook my head. 'No crying is not weak, everyone on this earth cries so now and then and it's okay to cry without it you would seem emotionless... I don't want to be like that, I have a heart, the only problem is I can't love anyone without you here Hao...' I thought and frowned slightly.

;;It's been to long and i'm lost without you

What am I gonna do, said i've been needing you, wantin' you

Wonderin' if your the same and who's been with you

Is your heart still mine, I wanna cry sometimes

I miss you

I-I-I-I-I-I

I-I-I-I-I-I

I miss you

I-I-I-I-I-I

I-I-I-I-I-I;;

Finally I smiled gently and stood up. 'I bet your watching me now Asakura, smiling too, and you know what... It's okay. I promised you.. And... I am not someone to break his promises. But I will miss you... And don't be to surprised if I changed my mind and appear next to you.' I said and chuckled slightly. 'After all you can't change who I am not even you Hao Asakura, cause when you would still be here with me... I wouldn't ask you to change either.' I said soft and blinked.

;;I can't (I) wait no (No more) more (No)

Since you went away

I don't really feel like talkin' (No)

Don't wanna hear them bug me (No, no)

Baby do you understand me

I can't do but be without you

It's been to long and i'm lost without you (Now tell

me what i'm gonna)

What am I gonna do, i've been needin' you, wantin' you

(Yeah)

Wonderin' if your the same and who's been with you

Is your heart still mine (Yeah yeah), I wanna cry sometimes. (Ooh...)

I miss you (Baby);;

slowly I began to walk away from the tree. 'Wo ai ni Asakura...' I thought and smiled soft. ''Aishiteru Renny-kins'' Hao whispered. My eyes snapped open when I saw the faint figure of Hao standing there. 'Hao? But... you... ah.' I stammered. He put a finger against my lip. ''Shh Renny-kins I know what you want to ask, how come i'm here while i'm dead right?'' he asked and I nodded meekly. He grinned and shrugged. ''Let's say I wanted to see you one more time, kiss you one more time and then... you have to live on. But never forget me or else I will kick your butt understood?'' he asked I nodded again.

;;It's been to long and i'm lost without you (Oh, no, no, no)

So what am I gonna d, i've been needin' you

wantin' you (Whoa)

Wonderin' if your the same and who's been with you

(Hey...)

Is your heart still mine, I wanna cry sometimes (Oh, no, baby);;

Before he knew what happened I embraced him and kissed him passionate, he answered the kiss. ''My Ren, my Ren Tao.'' he murmured soft in my ear. Tears began flowing out of my eyes again, this was the only oppurtunite that I could kiss him and hold him close to me. 'Hao, my sweet, evil, lovely Hao.' I whispered in his ear and kissed eachother again. 'Don't go, don't leave me.' I whispered and put my head against his chest. ''Renny-kins I have to, Aishiteru, always, I will be with you here.'' he said and put his hand on my heart. I blinked my tears away and smiled. 'Okay... okay... don't forget me.' I whispered soft and he stroke my cheek. ''Never Renny-kins... Never.'' he whispered and dissapeared.

;;I miss you

It's been too long (Oh yeah) and i'm lost without you

So what am I gonna do (No, no) I've been needin' you

Wantin' you (Baby)

Wonderin' if you're the same and who's been with you

Is your heart still mine, I wanna cry sometimes;;

Finally I gave a deep sigh and started walking home with a broad smile. 'Thanks Hao... I love you, and no matter how many boy's I will get... It will always be your name that I will scream, your face... even though you don't want that I don't care cause... I love you.' I thought and looked up at the sky with a smirk. 'I won't get rid of you that easily Hao Asakura.' I whispered and chuckled soft.

;;I miss you;;

&&&&&&&&&

Me: So... yeah I just felt like writing this, if you think it was crap, well that's your prob I quess. Cause I liked it nn, anyway if you want ... no you must! You must R&R or else I will die! You don't want me dead do you? R&R please pleaseee! ((Blinks with tears in her eyes.))

Ren: ((Pokes me)) Your a funny looking girl, why do you only wear blue?

Me: ((Hits Ren.)) Cause I like it! uh Ren? Can you get away with that kwan do please? Ren... REN!

Kurayami: ((looks at me running away from Ren and finally looks at you)) Popcorn? oh yeah R&R and here a Hao and Ren plushie! ((Gives you a Hao and Ren plushie))


End file.
